User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) userbox idea Hi! Based on this discussion, I made Template:Support-char and Template:Support-pair. I know that the project is abandoned, but having these does no harm. :) Opinions? Kind regards, Helixtalk 08:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Thanks for your kind offer, I am very honored. Nevertheless, I'd like to point out that all I did was to create (and pretty much finish) 3 templates as a "side job" - I don't know if that justifies (re)starting an entire Project. However, if you still consider setting up the project, i will be glad to help out with it, even as a leader. Helixtalk 18:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, if you decide to reopen it, I can undertake the leader position. Thanks! Helixtalk 20:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Question... Hi Bramble, thanks for taking me as an apprentice. How do I cite things, and how do you use the vandalism template (the one that looks like a stop sign). Thanks. LucyϠ in the Sky With Diamonds 06:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi,Bramble,thanks for taking me on as an apprentice! I have some questions. 1.How do you get a userbox that says you are a fan of Honeyfern? I only have the code for Dovepaw and 2. How can I contribute more to Project Books or Project Chacters? Thanks, Zoe27 13:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Collage I saved the link to it, if you delete it will the link disappear? I'm not allowed to save images on the computer. But, I can save it to the public URL on pixlr. Mousetalon!! 15:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got it saved somewhere else. Leave it deleted. Mousetalon!! 23:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hi Bramble. Iceh and I are on the IRC, and we were wondering if you would like to join us? [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 18:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks,I'll try to spell more correctly,(one or two of the keys on my computer are a little stiff) and I'll definitely try to contribute to more articles,thanks for the info! :) Zoe27 19:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HI. I came to love it at this time too. I enjoy reading ALL of the books! Whose your favourite character? Mines Gray stripe! Re: Question Hi Bramble. You can contact me at helice93 (at) aol (dot) fr. Helixtalk 15:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey Bramble. I've been seeing countless vandalism threats since I joined in January and I think we should do something about it. I propose a fourm/article/project etc. That tells users the things they aren't supposed to do. The system could go like this: A user or a returning unregistered contributer vandalizes a page. We put the name up on the Stop Vandalizing page, and say what to stop doing (adding unrelated pictures, harsh language), and the punishment if the user continues (block, ban). There could even be a Verbal Warning section. For example...I saw User:clarrissa koins declining declined chararts when she wasn't supposed to. Then we give them a warning, then we keep taking a step up if continued. Verbal Warning, Severe Warning, Punishment. Please keep this idea in mind.--Quailflight 06:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? hi bramble, can i join project charart? and, if so, can you tell me how to claim a character?Brook55 23:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Brook Blanks This site - http://miststar-amberclan.blogspot.com - is using our blanks. Most of them have been colored in by whoever owns that blog, but there are quite a few of ours (already done) that they've just put up with different names. I was going to post a comment telling them to take the blanks down, but 1) I couldn't excatly figure out how to create a link to this wiki that I'd put in the message 2) I knew you'd rephrase it better XD You'll probably be able to reach them quite fast, as their most recent edit (that I can see) was just a few days ago. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 07:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE Bramble, Can you please make Greystripe as a kit!!! I LOVE him and I really want to see what he looked like then! OlwFeather 08:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey, Bramble :) Me and Icy were wondering if you wanted to get on the IRC with us - #wikia-warriorcats-pca [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, my name is Pantherstorm I am a member of project character art but i don't know how to reserve a cat I would like to make a kit version for Graypool please help Pantherstorm 02:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry but you don't need to help my now i got help from a another member. Pantherstorm 16:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) my contributions. Okay,I will try to better the wiki. I'm trying to contribute more and everything,please don't block me,i usually try my best here,but sometimes i can waste time,talking to friends. I will cease to do this so much. Clarris 07:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mistystar Yes, please have someone else do her. Sorry, I haven't been on in forever and Iu forgot about her. Thank you. I know you will probably do the drawing but maybe consider allowing Mousetalon to do her. She really wants to. Thanks.CloudysunThey will pay... 01:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Answers Wiki So, I had the idea to make a Warriors Answers Wiki while on the IRC last night. Both Maple and Eu thought it was a good idea, because it might actually stop people from posting things on talk pages here XD Anyways, it turns out one was already made, but by Icestorm. She has agreed to give someone else admin rights, and ask wikia to remove hers, which makes things a lot easier, but I wanted to ask you who should have the admin rights there. Eu said it's not a good idea to have two admins on a wiki with no questions yet, so who do you think should be the one admin? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 15:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Undo Question How do you undo edits? (Just asking.) Quailflight 18:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: YES! Bramble, I'd be honored! Yes, of couse I will! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I read that you got to be a temopary deputy! Congrats Nightfall!--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 00:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay Bramble. However I am still puzzled on how to archive a talk page. Quailflight 23:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:! Can you please fix Template:!? It contains whitespaces after the | character, that breaks the tables I want to use them in. The noinclude tag should come right after the |, like here. Thanks, Helixtalk 09:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I did a workaround, so it's not urgent / needed any more. :) Helixtalk 19:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awwww. Sorry Bramble ^_^ I got a bit carried away with university stuff and then checked back just before going to sleep. And nope, don't regret it at all =P ✐SaNdY 16:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure, i'll move the blue box thingy onto my userpage, i will try to do Redwillow to. Dawnleaf 03:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Wait actually no...i tried doing Redwillow and it was an epic fail, consider asking someone else to do him , i will find someone else to do :) Dawnleaf 04:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Re: Mistystar Why of course! Thanks a bunch! Funny, I just deleted her image from my computer, but I think with what I learned I can do her better now. Thanks! Mousetalon!! 23:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) My Website Hello, Bramble! Hey, so is there any way that I can show you my website (I started the forum "Charart on Another Site...") ? It is a Publisher doc for Microsoft 07. I spent soooo many hours on it and want to give it one last chance before starting again from scratch. 17:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Shadowstream, an almost member ;3 I am now a member~ Hello- just thought I'd tell you that I am a member now.Shadowstream 17:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Website again. But seriously- is there any way I can post it to Warriors Wiki? Re:Policy:Image Use Looks fine :) And I won't tell Sandy, but be careful what you say and where you say it, I'm pretty sure she stalks both of our talk pages XD And if you're still online, IRC? If you're not and see this tomorrow, well, ignore it :P '''insaneular [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread]] 01:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I am celebrating... ...one week of about... 5 edits. IRC? *puppy-dog eyes* =) ✐SaNdY 21:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC)